Let's Improvise
by Stunstar
Summary: Kai and Ray can't seem to find a decent place to make out undisturbed, so what do they do? improvise of course! KaiRay oneshot


A/N: A sweet and short, mildly humourous Kai/Ray one-shot! Inspiration struck during my exams. My mind naturally thinks of extremely random stuff when I'm supposed to be studying or answering an exam. Guess exams do have a use then in a very weirdly twisted sort of a way.

Disclaimer: the fact that I might own beyblade is absolute garbage.

Enjoy!

_Let's improvise_

_By Stunstar_

It all began with stupid Tyson crashing into Ray and Kai's bedroom door in a mad haste to get away from a hyper blonde holding a water balloon in his hand. Needless to say when his excessive bulk due to years of stuffing himself with food smashed into the door it caused the lock on the door to break. A broken lock means a door which can be opened at any time – in other words no privacy.

Kai and Ray had been busy in a very heated and passionate moment when this happened. It spoiled the mood of course. And also they wouldn't be able to do anything if they did get back their mood because the door couldn't be locked. A sad state for our young, horny, most popularly loved couple.

Ah, now what would our resident cold-hearted (Ray would most vehemently deny that) Tyson-detesting captain do in such situations? Get extremely frustrated for one and kick said Tyson's ass in a very understandable act of fury of course. It took Ray almost fifteen minutes of insistent tugging at Kai's waist to get him off Tyson who's face now resembled something that had been stamped over (which it probably had) a million times and then rearranged by someone who had no idea what a face should look like. Apart from that he wasn't really harmed, okay maybe a tad but he was alive.

After Tyson had been patched up (something Max had been very eager to do) he headed off to his room to rest, or more importantly keep away from Kai. Max followed shortly. Kenny wasn't anywhere around when all of this happened. He was most probably off somewhere professing his undying love for his computer, let's let him have his moment. This left Ray and Kai, the former upset and the latter furious.

The main question – what were they to do now without any particular place to make out? It would take two days for them to replace the lock and two days without intimacy? You've got to be kidding! Of course they could always order the others to keep away but they wouldn't really be comfortable especially because they knew that if Tala came to know (which he in some way would) he would bring himself along with his perverted mind to watch and referee their tongue wrestling. The living room was out of question, there would be too many distractions and people stomping in and out. The kitchen? Nah! Tyson was there almost 24/7 and it would be best if Kai was kept away from Tyson (for Tyson's own safety reasons, not that anybody would care otherwise, but then it would get messy and nobody was really in a mood to clean up). So the dojo was simply ruled out. They would have to decide on some other place outside.

Ray was hit by an idea. It didn't happen literally of course. He dragged Kai out and they both headed to the movie theatres. Ah, now what better place to make out than a dark movie theatre? Of course things didn't go as planned because they realised that some people actually came to _watch_ the movie. So they had to leave because the yelling got too loud and even the stupid dialogues coming from the screen were getting distracting, and making-out is of course an art that requires utmost concentration.

So they walked out, now getting desperate judging by the fact that Kai was looking murderous and glaring at every frickin' passerby, a sure sign of not having his lustful cravings fulfilled. Ray was getting worried, at some point Kai would forget about the public and jump him then and there if he got too desperate and Ray didn't really want to be the centre of unwanted attention if that happened. Kai spotted the park, a sign from the heavens, surely. He dragged Ray over to a secluded spot and they settled themselves on a bench.

Kai of course didn't waste his time in capturing Ray's lips, though with a little more force than he intended. Give the poor guy a break it had been a frustrating morning so far. They continued on what they promised themselves would be a very passionate and fulfilling make out session. The desired wish wasn't granted however when they heard a long 'eewwwwwww' sounding behind them. Kai broke off with a growl and turned his head to see who could be foolish enough to ruin his moment, Ray peered over Kai's shoulder their arms still locked around one another to look at two small boys about one and a half foot in height gazing at them with looks of disgust. How could they forget that little kids came to play in the park? Why kids considered kissing to be gross was beyond them, after all according to them there wasn't really any better pass time.

Ray disentangled himself from Kai and gave the kids a smile so that they wouldn't totally freak out and draw a crowd and led Kai away from them. Things really weren't looking up. They had lunch and then walked aimlessly about the town. Kai at one point suggested they use a restroom but Ray really wasn't keen on the idea of being straddled on a toilet seat in a four-by-three feet cubicle, talk about uncomfortable.

Wasn't there a place where even if somebody saw them they wouldn't do anything? Thankfully there weren't many homophobic people in town but people did resent public display of affection.

It was early evening and in their aimless walk they came by the beach, a place of refuge? They half ran over the sand and sat down at one corner close to the water the waves lapping at their feet. Kai looked at Ray for a moment then finally thinking that things would go right felt his frustration ebbing away as he nuzzled the neko. They were starting to feel things heat up and-

SPLASH

They were cooled down as a large wave splashed on top of them. From the looks of it they had been sitting _too_ close to the water and at high tide. Kai shook his head letting the water spray from his spiky hair and got up. Ray followed suit, grimacing at the salty taste in his mouth. They were drenched so they felt they might as well go home and give it up. Or they could try to salvage whatever romantic feelings were left and go ahead with the open door and hope that nobody would come in, but that would spoil the fun – interruptions would be a pain.

They had a long way to walk back and they were feeling cold and hoped that neither of them would catch one, which would take the cake in all the disasters that followed them today. Kai felt the cold a little less than Ray maybe it was the inner heat he was producing from boiling over in rage. Ray was thinking of how strange it felt to be shivering in warm weather whereas during the Russian tournament they had made it to lake Baikal and had a whole thirty minute battle-and-speech without so much as a coat. Kai in fact had half submerged himself in ice before his senses kicked in and he grabbed their hands to get out and there he hadn't so much as sneezed. But maybe now was not the time to dwell on strange happenings of the past.

Suddenly it seemed Ray was seized by another idea, which would hopefully be more successful than the last. He tugged at Kai's arm to get him to stop and whispered excitedly in his ear. Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at him dubiously but Ray gave him his warmest most reassuring smile which at the same time was mischievous like the Cheshire cat's while his eyes twinkled in anticipation. Kai shrugged, it was worth a shot, looking at it in a way it couldn't possibly make things worse could it? Besides he had never really got the hang of denying Ray something when he got _that_ look -or any look for that matter.

They walked home in a considerably faster and more spirited way. They came back out a few minutes later, dressed in dry clothes, a suitcase in Kai's hand. Ray couldn't keep the grin out of his face and Kai couldn't help feeling warmed by the neko's contagious enthusiasm and optimism.

They arrived at the bus station a few minutes later. Kai got a ticket and they went towards the benches kept for the purpose of waiting passengers. There were many people there hugging and kissing their dear ones goodbye. Kai and Ray sat on a bench and a few moments later a bus arrived. At this point they got up and Ray flung his arms around Kai and kissed him. The guard looked at them and smiled, he saw such behaviour a lot and he knew how hard it was to see a dear one leave. The kissing went on for sometime. The bus left and the guard looked at them confused as neither had got on the bus.

Noticing that the bus had departed the two of them broke apart and walked to another part of the same station. The next bus arrived. The similar procedure followed. The guard smiled again but it faded confused as they didn't board that bus either but continued on with the throes of passion.

The third, fourth and fifth bus arrived and went and the two were still at the station, making out at intervals (they had to breathe too you know). The guard's patience wore down as the sixth and seventh bus too came and went in the same fashion and neither of them showed signs of movement – except where their lips, tongues and hands were concerned. Anybody who had stayed at the station long enough could have taken tips, the guard was too old for them. He merely scratched his head in puzzlement.

When the last bus came the guard looked in their direction expectantly and smiled happily when they got up, still lip-locked. His smile turned into a frown when they ignored the gesture he made towards boarding the bus. The last bus left. The guard was thoroughly confused if not angry.

He moved towards the two who were now happily making their way towards the exit hand in hand. He caught up with them and angrily demanded to know what the hell had been going on and why had they spent the entire evening at a bus station without boarding a single bus?

Ray smiled at the frustrated guard and blinking cutely and innocently (we have long since come to the conclusion that he is anything but innocent here) explained that since people understood how hard it was for a loved one to say goodbye they would understand a little affection perfectly and nobody would mind a little snogging on their part. He deduced that a bus station along with the railway station and airport was the perfect place for a little make out session without people bothering you about it.

He had been right of course. Sometimes a little improvisation is all you need.

_The End_

A/N: That was extreme randomness. The lake Baikal thing has always puzzled me. And I couldn't resist putting in the little movie theatre scene inspired from my one-shot 'movie'. No dialogues- that's quite a change for me. Now I'll leave to complete my next one-shot, an angst in Kai's POV.

Please Review, it would mean a lot to me even if it's just a word.


End file.
